Game Idea Wiki Crossover
Availibility Game Idea Wiki Crossover is available on the following devices: The PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360. There is one flash game online made by the developers that lacks the DLC characters and majority of the unlockable characters. It also does not include the demo feature, the saga feature, nor the customize feature. The flash game is made, mostly, to advertise the real game. Characters (37) in all Starters Aime Acord (Red Fighters) Mac (Dark Legends) Stoneon (Pokémon Acanthite Version) Toxieon (Pokémon Acanhite Version) Hero (Element Chronicles) Weston (Pixel Fighters) Mei Lin (Pixel Fighters) Lea (Combat Park) Xiong (Combat Park) Sean (Combat Park) Ariana (postHUMAN) Kevin (postHUMAN) Sarah (postHUMAN) Riku (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Mike (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Jack (Bones & Blood) Angela (Bones & Blood) Laser The Wolf (Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Hiroto the Bulldog (Shadow the Hedgehog 2) Leona Heirden (Metal Slug 8) Nadia Cassel (Metal Slug 8) Aime Acord (Red Fighters) Unlocks Model K-8 (Pixel Fighters) Frenzo (Pixel Fighters) Ethan (Combat Park) Alejandro (Combat Park) Elizebeth (postHUMAN) Terra (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Roya (Fire Emblem: Future Power) Tanya (Bones and Blood) Griso (Bones and Blood) Ralf (Metal Slug 8) Lars (Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames) Eiji (Fight or Die) Emily (Dark Legends) Red Knight (The Red Knight) Dark Wizard (The Red Knight) Pink Princess (The Red Knight) DLC Hero (Snapshot) Reever Calsiban (Final Fantasy: Trinity of Order) Yuko (Fight or Die) Virgo (Fire Emblem: Dawn of Flames) Beecanoe (Epic Saga) Genius Guy (Epic Saga) Li Tung (Dark Legends 2) Thundape (Pokémon Acanthite Version) Glowthos (Glowthos the Great) Sharkman (Sharkman) Eric X (Classfighter) RIVALS Hero (Element Chronicles) & Mei Lin Weston & Leona Lea & Laser Xiong & Terra and Torro Sean & Leona Ariana & Jack Smokescreen & Riku Mike & Angela Jack & Toxieon Hiroto & Stoneon Nadia & Model K-8 Frenzo & Laura and Coco Ethan & Ralf Alejandro & Lars Elizebeth & Roya Terra & Tanya Yuko & Beecanoe Virgo & Genius Guy Eiji & Mac Thundape & Aime Li Tung & Dark Wizard Red Knight & Griso Pink Princess & Emily Thundape & Glowthos Sharkman & Eric X Hero (Snapshot) & Reever Calsiban Sub-Boss The Stranger in Black (Pixel Fighters) and Bruce (Overwatch) - These 2 characters work together to take you out. The Stranger sending minions in as back up while Bruce dealing heavy blows. The main goal in this sub-boss battle is to defeat Bruce. Boss Poison - A poison version of the character you chose that is heavier, bigger, and stronger. It also causes you to take damage after being hit. It's a big purple version of your character with golden eyes that has poisonous bubbles that come from it. It has basically the same moves, but when you defeat it, it will evaporate and your character's ending cut scene will play. (and unlocks will be shown) Stages Game Idea Wiki - it will transform three times. once to the recent wiki activity, the 2nd time to "what would you like to call your page" popup, and the third time to the background having giberish written in white on a black screen and the words become a platform. Game Player - Games from this wiki will be played in the background, each one making new obstacles and platforms. This is, in a way, like Mr. Game and Watch's stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Comments - gibberish will be written in the background in the beginning cut screen and players will only use the comments to stand on. The length of the said comments are randomized each time the battle is held there, though there is a limit to how short the comment can be. Battlefield - Non-playable characters will be fighting in the background in plains. The battlefield, however, has dying grass and a hot sun. Modes BATTLE - use your current characters to fight. Completing some achievements during battles will give you the opportunity to combat against a locked character on its hardest difficulty. STORY - The Story mode is much like the SubSpace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This mode will unlock characters easier than in battle. The story has three different story-lines that, in the end, intertwine with each other, allowing all characters to be used in the final battle. The three main characters (one for each story line) are the Hero (Element Chronicles), The Red Knight (Red Knight), and Frenzo (Pixel Fighters). SAGA - In saga mode, you choose a character and their opening cut scene will play. You must then use that character in 12 different battles, the 6th being a rival battle. The 10th is another battle with your rival, but this time, it will be more difficult. The 11th battle is against the sub-co-boss battle, and the 12th is the boss battle. In total, there are 5 cut scenes. The opening cut scene, the first pre-rival battle scene, the second pre-rival battle scene, the pre-boss battle scene, and the ending cut scene. OPTIONS - Basically, bend the controls to your will. Edit the audio, for example: make the sound effects louder than the music. You may also edit the controls to make the game more comfortable. THEATER - Watch the cut scenes that you have unlocked via the story mode and saga mode. CUSTOMIZE - change colors on characters with Red, Peach, Beige, Yellow, Black, Green, White, Pink, Blue, & Purple. you also get to add little details like gloves, boots, or hats. This kind of gives players a little choice and variety. DEMO - You get to play the first couple of levels for the games of the characters included. Battle Mode Gameplay Characters will look like PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Characters, regardless of their old art style. They will be able to KO opponents in three ways, knock them off the screen, hit them a certain amount of times in a combo until the KO symbol appears over them, or land a special on them. Each character has a KO meter that instantly knocks them out if they get stuck in a long enough combo. How many hits they can take varies on the character. Your special gets filled a little every time the opponent is hit. everyone gets 2 different ones, 1 that is a close-up and another that is medium-long range, but the details vary depending on the character. Items Glove in a Box - Like in cartoon classics, the Glove in a Box sends a hard-hitting boxing glove straight in front of the user. This item can be used twice. Fire - shoots a fireball above the caster, and it is launched at the nearest foe. The longer the activation button is held for this item, the bigger the spell gets. The max amount of time it can be held is 4.5 seconds. Light - The light spell electrocutes targets. There is a 1-9% chance of an opponent getting paralyzed, meaning every now and then, their character will stop moving. The paralyzed status lasts for 15 seconds. You can tell you're paralyzed when white and bright yellow sparks start to fly out your character. Iron sword - The iron sword is a power up that increases the attack power of regular moves, and increases the launch power of heavy moves. (Heavy move meaning - a move that takes more time to execute, but launches the target if hit.) This buff lasts for a duration of 15 seconds. Iron knife - The Iron Knife increases the attack speed (meaning that the user can throw attacks quicker and therefor make combos easier) and shortens the amount of time needed to produce a heavy move. This buff lasts a duration of 20 seconds. power gloves - The Power Gloves doubles attack damage for 12 seconds and makes all moves launch, making it harder to produce a long combo, if any at all. Laptop - The Laptop takes 10 seconds to begin using. Once it has been activated, a mouse appears on the screen (A computer mouse of course). The user of the laptop has the ability to drag foes around the screen and has the ability to do damage by clicking on them. This item is usable for 25 seconds, and is a rare drop. Someone can attack someone using the laptop and take it from them. Animation it will look as real as characters in Battle Royal and when a character is KO'D, they will get automatically launched off the screen and scream, followed by respawning with a glow - showing they cannot be harmed temporarily. Category:Characters Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas